I'm Not Who I Seem to Be
by Sadistic Memory
Summary: ON HIATUS: Miroku finds Sango buried in the forest. She doesn't remember anything, but seeing someone called Kagome begins to bring her memory back. When her former employer finds that she's alive, there are no limits to what Sango will have to survive th
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Author's Note:

Excellent. Some more options have popped up.

Well, I found it kinda funny that I started this at the beginning of summer-and haven't even _considered _a second chapter. But seeing as it appears to be a semi-popular story, I can promise you one in two weeks. Yeah...okay. I revised this again, but it still has a very small amount of words. However, since it leaves off in a cliffie, that should be alright.

Thank you to those that reviewed already!

* * *

**I'm Not Who I Seem to Be **

**Chapter One **

He found her while taking his usual walk in the forest behind his house. The animals usually messed up the ground naturally, but a large area had been disturbed in one clearing. It was hard to discern, but the monk had been there several times. He was familiar with the way it should have looked-and it didn't look as it usually did.

Some leaves were bent, and a partial footprint could be seen here and there. He didn't know what prompted him to begin digging, but he did, using his bare hands like an animal.

About an hour later, he gave up and ran back to his house, coming back with a flashlight, water bottle, shovel, cell phone, and coat. He resumed his work, digging feverishly. Something, or someone, was calling to him from down below.

Three hours later, around 9:00 a.m., he hit something that wasn't entirely hard. It wasn't a tree trunk, so he knelt and used his hands, more gently than when he had been stabbing the ground with the spade. A flash of decorated red cloth struck his eyes. He blinked, and eventually unearthed a woman. Her eyes were closed fitfully, and her chest moved only faintly. Her skin was dirt-stained, but he could still tell that she had been one used to a more luxurious life.

* * *

She opened her eyes quickly, and found herself gazing into the face of the monk. It was a pleasant one, attractive. She noticed that he wore his hair in a small ponytail at the back of his head. His right ear was pierced with a golden ring, the left held some sort of black cross.

He smiled self-consciously, and asked, "How are you? Sleeping under all that soil can't be healthy, despite what mud baths are supposed to do for the body. It's been four hours since I found you. I've been trying these methods to get you awake." He said, waving a crisp booklet in the air.

She lifted her hand weakly and indicated so-so.

"What's your name?"

"…I don't remember. What is yours?"

"My name is Miroku. I am a traveling monk, although for the past few months I have remained here. This area calls for me to stay, and I am happy to oblige. Do you remember anything at all? I haven't called the police yet, but if you would like me too-"

"No! Don't do that." She cried. When he raised his eyebrows curiously, she added hastily,

"They haven't been known to be of much help to my family."

_'I thought you didn't remember anything.'_ Miroku thought with a mental frown. He wasn't going to enjoy this lady if she lied. _'But maybe I can make it work.'_ he thought, a little happier.

They spent the rest of the afternoon getting acquainted, bantering questions from favorite foods to personal histories. Finally, however, Miroku asked,

"What should I call you for now? I cannot simply say 'you' or whatever."

She thought hard.

"How about Koharu? It reminds me of something…" Miroku started. Koharu had been one of his previous lovers; this was a strange and unnatural occurrence. Suddenly, 'Koharu' seemed to realize that she was still wearing her dirty clothes.

"I don't seem to remember ever being this dirty. I've got to go shopping." She said, patting at her pockets absentmindedly.

"It's okay; I'll go out and buy some things for you. Just rest for now, and we can see if you remember anything later." She nodded, and leaned back.

Miroku went out and bought several t-shirts and shorts.

'_Ah, finally, an excuse to go into _ _Victoria__'s Secret!_' he thought gleefully as he browsed several bras. The lady at the check-out counter eyed him when she saw his selections.

He decided that Koharu could find the rest of the items she needed when she got better.

* * *

A week passed, and Koharu felt well enough to walk around his bare and empty house. It was lacking in furniture and decorous items, and when she asked Miroku as to the reason, he said 'financial reasons.'

_'That's just so believable. Of course, that's why there's so many feminine undergarments and accessories around the house, in those places he thinks I'll never look. Even…ha, he even bought me those clothes, which didn't come cheap.' _

As soon as she bent down to pick up a lone piece of paper in the corner of the guest bedroom where she was staying, Miroku's lecherous instincts kicked in, and he reached for her bottom.

"Hentai!" she gasped, slapping his face.

"I know you were sick before, but do you feel well enough to do me the honor of bearing my child?" he asked casually. This earned him another slap, and scorching glares for the rest of the day. Each time their eyes met, he simply sighed and palmed the cheek she had slapped.

"We have to discuss how you're going to stay. People are going to ask questions, and you don't have any legal identification. Well, I doubt the police and people are really going to go that far, but it doesn't hurt to have precautions. Then there's the problem of how and where I found you. Hm…well, you could be one of my ex-girlfriends." Koharu interrupted with a strong shake of her head.

"Well, someone obviously wants you dead. Don't attract any unnecessary attention, and try not to advertise then." Before bedtime, small details had been worked out. They were needed, as his neighbors and Inuyasha had been over earlier, congratulating him on his latest 'catch'. Inuyasha, with his sensitive hanyou nose, had said that she smelled differently, which only added to nervousness of Miroku.

"We'll figure something out." She said, dismissing the rest as a trifle. There really wasn't anything to worry about.

At night, she locked the door and set a chair against it.

_'The guy calls himself a monk. I wonder if you can be a monk and a lecher at the same time…'_ she thought fondly.

* * *

The next morning, they went to the mall. Koharu pushed Miroku into a shoe store and went shopping for clothes by herself. Therefore, he wasn't there when Koharu let out a piercing scream that had everyone running to where she was. She had caught a glimpse of a woman.

She ran up to her, disregarding the many people her numerous bags hit.

"Kikyo? Is that you?" Now Koharu was close enough, she could tell that it was a teenager, not the woman that had flashed up in her mind.

"Do I know you? My sister is busy and not here, I'm Kagome. She wanted me to return a dress." Kagome said, obviously irritated.

"No then, I'm sorry. I thought you might know who I was before…" Koharu said, and then slapped her hand over her mouth.

Kagome was interested now, and she said, thinking,

"I believe I've seen you around their office. I don't know if this is right, but I think you're Sango. I'll have to ask Inuyasha or Kikyo to be sure. Why don't you-" she was cut off when Koharu ran away, her fingers instinctively still clutching her shopping items. Miroku saw her running from a bit away, and he also began walking quickly to his car.

"That was foolish. What did she say? For that matter, what did you ask?" he asked as he dodged traffic.

Koharu didn't reply for a minute.

"She said…my name is Sango."

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, it should beobvious that I want you to review and encourgae this struggling youngchild.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Author's Note:

I mentioned that this was an AU before, but I deleted it afterwards. Oh well, now y'all know anyway.

Today was a snow day. Stood outside for quite a few minutes, thinking that it was still a two hour delay. -- You can tell how that made me feel. And then after I began to console myself with my lovely computer, my dad starts blocking my AIM and certain sites. Double tearing: T.T

But you can all make me happy with more reviews! You've all been great with them.

* * *

**I'm Not Who I Seem to Be**

**Chapter Two**

"Sango?" Miroku repeated. She nodded, and turned to look out the window. Miroku drove a little faster, eager to get back to the place he now called home. Turning into the driveway, both ignored the numerous bags still sitting in the trunk.

Opening the door, Miroku fell into a soft easy chair. Sango reclined onto the floor, not seeming to care that there were many dust bunnies around the corners of the room.

"You're going to spy on her, aren't you." He said finally. Sango thought for a moment.

"She's the only link I have so far. Physical one, anyway. I guess so, unless my memory returns. I only know her first name, though." She finally said.

"That isn't too smart though, I know who she is even if you don't. Kagome Higurashi, sister of Kikyo Higurashi, who is connected to the Taiyouki companies. They run a separate office, and are known as assassins for hire, or private investigators. There are rumors that run deeper than that, but that's all I know."

"So you're saying that if she's seen me around, I might be working for them?"

"Yeah, it's very likely. I don't think you need to spy on her, although we do need to conceal you know. I'll try to find some things out for you, though. I have connections as well." He smiled smugly, then went to his room with a careless good night. Sango stayed on the hard floor for a little while longer, then went to check the doors. Seeing that they were all locked, she rested a little easier and went to sleep as well.

The next morning, she got up a little before noon. Surprised at how late she had slept for, Sango quickly got dressed and went down the stairs. Miroku was still at the breakfast table, looking through some pages on his laptop. He scrolled down quickly, and didn't notice her until she sat right across from him.

"Morning," he greeted absently. Sango smiled.

"Found some stuff on you, if you really are Sango Tajiya." He added, shoving a small pile of papers at her. She picked them up, and began looking through.

**Name: Sango Tajiya**

**Date of Birth: Unknown**

**Length of hire: 10 years, has been working for three**

**Family: Orphan, one possible living brother**

**Skills: Excellent maneuvering of the Hiraikotsu, a heavy boomerang made of demon bones**

**Specialties: Exterminator**

**Strengths: Incredible physical power, determination (may turn into stubbornness)**

**Weaknesses: A conscience, and a failure to follow jobs to every detail. Has a stronger heart than most, but will sacrifice all for one if necessary.**

The analysis went on. At the bottom of the page it said, "Confidential, only to be viewed by Kikyo Higurashi."

Sango looked up at the monk.

"You didn't hack in somewhere?"

"Of course not. I stole it. Why do it anonymously when you can experience the thrill of theft?" he asked logically. Sango shook her head, not sure how to respond to his blatant admittance.

**Past jobs: Assassination of Kouga, Onigumo, Kaede**

**Current job: Discharged as of 2 weeks ago**

**Reason: Classified**

Frowning, she slid them back to Miroku.

"That means they disposed of you, that you're dead. Obviously you're not, but since you can't remember anything, that's as good as dead, isn't it? You should be safe. It's computerized, so the dates were accurate as of today."

"Should be," she mocked.

"Of course! You can start a life with me, and we can have many children to ease your mind. Children do wonders for the soul." Miroku said seriously. Sango shook her head again, and got up.

"You don't need to unload the car, I did that. All of your things should be next to the front door."

"Alright. Thanks."

Sango walked to the front, and bent to pick up her clothes. A slip of paper flew out from inside a larger one. She read it.

_Sango-that is who you are, right? I'm coming by sometime, you're living with the Hentai monk so I should be able to find you easily. Don't worry, I won't tell Kikyo about you. I know what kind of jobs she has you people do, and what happens afterward. I'm sorry if I sounded abrupt; after I recognized you I had to keep us safe. I didn't actually inquire about you, if you're interested._

_Well, I'll be dropping by around 4 tomorrow. Expect me, and make sure no one follows me. I can't endanger others because of my own carelessness, can I? _

_See you later,_

_-Kagome_

* * *

"Kagome, where are you going?" asked Kikyo, looking up from her sleek silver laptop. Kagome sighed, and turned with a bright smile. 

"I'm visiting a friend I met in the mall yesterday."

"Oh really? What's her name?" Kikyo asked suspiciously, her long fingers stopping on her keys.

"Um…I think it was something like Koharu."

"You think? Whatever, just get back for dinner. Inuyasha wants to take _us_ out." She emphasized the 'us', showing her displeasure that it wasn't only her that the inu hanyou wanted to dine with.

"Ok, I'll leave my cell phone on." Kagome closed the door gently, and got into her small car. She opened a tiny piece of paper, with the address on it. Putting it in the glove compartment so it wouldn't get lost, she inserted the keys and started the engine.

'_Sango…Kikyo thought you were one of the best we had, at least that's what it sounded like to me. Why are you supposed to be dead?' _she wondered.

Kagome knew enough to keep silent in her thoughts; it was well known that Kikyo kept cameras and recorders; basically tabs on everyone she almost trusted. Almost trusted was a stretch, even so.

Keeping that in mind, she parked her car well away from the actual entrance to the monk's home. A good brisk walk could clear her mind and help her compose her thoughts. She didn't know what she would actually say to Sango when she saw her, but there had to be a reason why she felt this compelling need to speak with her.

Kikyo had grown wary as soon as Kagome had cautiously asked her about Sango. Thinking back, she shivered at how close to danger she had gone. Even if she were her sister, Kikyo wouldn't have hesitated to harm her.

"_Kikyo, whatever happened to Sango? I haven't seen her in a while." _

_Kikyo glared behind guarded brown eyes. _

"_I never knew you paid too much attention to my employees." She answered venomously. _

"_They all drop by at least three times a year. I've only seen her once, and that was a few months ago." Kagome answered smoothly, if a little hesitantly. _

"_Why, has my little sister become more observant?" Kikyo replied sarcastically. "For your information, the jobs that they have don't require much direct contact with me, or my clients. Few actually come in here as often as you say." _

"_In that case, you must have millions of people under your command."_

"_Don't assume. Know."_

"_So, what about Sango then? She looked nice." _

"_You're being nosy. I fired her."_

Shivering again, both from the chilly breeze and thoughts of Kikyo, Kagome walked faster.

As she approached the wooden door, her sensitive ears caught noises from the trees on the sides of the walkway. She began to run towards the sanctuary of the cozy looking house, as a jeering laughter began to fill her ears. Ghostly wisps began to cloud her vision.

* * *

"She's _what_!" Miroku said in a loud voice. Sango looked out the window again, but still couldn't see any sign of the raven-haired girl. 

"She's coming, and if she's on time, very soon."

"We can't have the sister of Kikyo coming here! She could be spying for her sister, or, even worse, be carrying high tech equipment that could tell many where you are, even unknowingly! She could put both you and herself at risk!" Miroku ranted.

Sango sighed. She'd been hearing the same thing over and over again for the past 5 minutes.

"You must have known something her clients or her didn't want you to know."

"I know that Miroku. But since I don't remember anything, everyone associated with me should be safer than before. Kagome was a nice girl, from my impression and sub-conscious memory of her. She was smart too; I think she would know to check herself before actually coming."

"Think outside the box, Sango. Just because you _think_ you don't remember anything and I believe you doesn't mean that anyone else will. They could think that you're lying just to protect yourself."

"Jeez, I was just trying to be optimistic." She responded sarcastically.

"Don't be. I wouldn't – I mean, since I've grown to know you, I think it would be a shame if you were to be killed." Miroku told her awkwardly, for once at a loss for words. She smiled gently at him, understanding how he felt.

"Sorry monk, but I can't get into a relationship with you. You've given me plenty of reasons why already." She put her fingers to his lips when he tried to interrupt. "And no, it has nothing to do with your behavior, but rather, the warnings you've been so kind as to give me. If I really am so dangerous to people, it would be best if I left you soon to see if I can regain my memory somehow. I can't endanger those that – that have cared for me." She stumbled over her words, uncertain of what exactly to say as well.

They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Finally, he looked out the window again.

"Why is she running?" he asked himself softly. Sango looked out as well, staring.

"Miroku, do some purity spell! There are a lot of demons out there!" she snarled, yanking open the door and standing helplessly. The girl was getting engulfed by the predatory shadows. And there was nothing she could do.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yeah, yeah, I should've updated faster. I can't believe how much I've forgotten about my original plot though. Don't worry, I've got a good one in mind.

You may be wondering about the actual setting of Miroku's House. I was thinking of those semi-new renovation areas, you know, where it's basically an all new neighborhood. In his area, you can think of it as a very slow moving company. Each property is separated by a pretty thick partition of trees. However, Miroku is Inuyasha's next door neighbor, and they trust each other more than they do most others. The nice barrier of trees has been spaced out between their houses.

And what sucks is I can't maintain the aura of mystery around this as much as I should be able to. T.T

Review! (interesting, seems that some spaces are missing in places…)


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note:

Yeah, yeah, you all suck at reviewing. Big time losers. I'm sure you can improve upon that, and I want you to prove it to me!

This was originally moving tons faster, but then I decided to split it into two chapters, which may explain the incredible shortness of both this and the next ones. I apologize, but I don't really mean it. You see, it's a review for a word. In a very general term, that is.

* * *

**I'm Not Who I Seem to Be**

**Chapter Three**

Sango could do nothing. It wasn't a matter of courage, it was of ability. She could see them, yes, but could she actually do anything to them? Kagome was putting up a fight; the shadows were bouncing off a thin shield around the girl. It seemed to be weakening with every struggling minute, as Kagome tried to get to the door. They began to get closer and closer to her skin.

Growling in frustration, Sango looked to Miroku. He was fiercely chanting, but the aura of purity was projected for only a few feet. He frowned slightly as his lips moved, indicating that this wasn't supposed to be happening. Sango looked back out at the girl. Finally deciding that her focus was going to break anyway, and nothing she did would affect her much, she grabbed a sturdy stick and ran out. She didn't even have an idea for what she would do.

A great flash of pink blinded her. Raising her hand to protect her eyes, Sango completely missed whatever happened next.

In any case, when she finally lowered her hand, Kagome was unharmed, if a bit winded. Her hair was wild and messed up.

"What did you do?" asked the older girl, hurrying the younger to the house while looking back to check for any more of the creepy shadows. They all had disappeared though, and everything looked normal.

"I don't know! That was miko power, but I never possessed more than the average one, never." She responded dazedly. Miroku gave up on his spell, and walked over to them.

"You are correct; the power in that repelling aura was far beyond that of an ordinary miko. The flash of raw power was undisciplined, but effective nonetheless."

"Kikyo is supposed to be the one with the powers, not me!" Kagome protested, disbelieving that she was above average like her sister. Always below Kikyo, in looks, power, and intelligence, she had accepted her position as her shadow. Working as a small-time assistant, she only filed and organized, and was never involved in any of the actual work.

For this reason, she didn't know too much about Sango's past, only that Kikyo had used her for more important tasks, tasks that required diplomacy.

Miroku pulled Sango over to the side and put his mouth close to her ear. Barely heard, he whispered,

"She's not bugged with technology, I don't think, but there is a powerful spell by Kikyo laying over her. Make it quick. We have to talk about this." He left, not surprised that Sango had let him that close. He also left her to explain things to Kagome.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked hesitantly, not being the really emotional sort of female. Kagome nodded, and asked if she could sit somewhere. Sango hurried her to the kitchen table, looking around for the monk. Assuming that he had gone back upstairs, she sat down across from the miko, who was currently using the table as support for her head.

"So, that was surprising. What did ya do, anyway?"

"I don't know." The sound was muffled.

"…do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she finally raised her head and propped it on her fists. "Let's just talk about what I came here to discuss. Why you're still alive, and why you're supposed to be dead in the first place."

Sango sweat dropped, amazed at how quickly she could get to business. Kagome smiled slightly, and said,

"I assume the monk got you the basic synopsis of your file, seeing as the page was hit by a computer that didn't belong to our office. The IP address was unknown, so you must have gone to the library or something, maybe used an illegal computer. I looked up the more security protected sections of your file, and found that they had all been erased. Completely; the network returned my query as 'not existing', and suggested several hundred names that had nothing to do with you at all. I'm sure you've heard of this happening before, but it's happened to you now. You've been erased from human existence."

Sango grinned at her use of technical language, and replied, "That could be good. Tell me more." Kagome sighed, and continued as requested.

"I don't really know why that page was kept, but from what I remember, you had the highest success rate of all that Kikyo kept. She never told me the details, you see. I'm not that valued…" she frowned now, lowering her head.

"The most jobs completed everything. I assume that Kikyo is the one who ordered your poisoning, but-"

"Poisoning?!" Sango cut in quickly.

"Yes, poisoning-excuse me." Kagome said, picking up her ringing cell phone.

"Hello, Kagome here." She answered, a sour look on her face. Her expression changed though, and became bored.

"Hojo, I'm busy today. Maybe some other time? I don't care about him, I've told you that! We're just friends! Fine, bye." It was obvious from the one side of the conversation that Sango heard that Hojo was probably a boyfriend or some sort, one that was getting jealous from the attention Kagome was placing on someone else.

She smiled apologetically.

"Hojo still thinks I'm cheating on him with Inuyasha, I think he lives around here. He's such an idiot, every time he sees Kikyo and Inuyasha together he thinks it's me." She smiled again, covering something up skillfully. Sango decided to let it be.

"So then, who's Inuyasha? You mentioned him before, before today, I mean. When I first saw you in the mall."

"Inuyasha's well, since you probably just don't remember, he's a hanyou. The son of one of the greatest Dog Lord's ever, but his father's dead already anyhow. He and Kikyo are going out, and he knows so much more than I do. The details are always hidden from me, I only know that you people kill others!" she sighed in frustration.

"Inuyasha's the rudest, most obnoxious guy I've ever met. I'm glad he's going for Kikyo though, I'm not sure I could resist him if he came after me…" Kagome blushed, realizing what she had just said. Sango grinned in reply.

Her cell phone rang again, the piercing melody adding to Kagome's growing dark mood.

"This is Kagome, what?!" she answered rudely.

"Oh…Kikyo. I see, but can it wait? I'm kinda busy…no, S-Koharu's inviting me out to dinner though! Fine, I'm coming." She slammed the cover shut, and shoved it back into her small purse.

"I'm sorry, but I think Kikyo's suspecting something. I'll drop by tomorrow or sometime. This is so suspicious, both of them calling in the same day. I usually get like a call a week; I even have pre-pay minutes so I don't waste money." She frowned, waving goodbye.

Sango waved weakly back, a useless gesture since she was facing her back.

Miroku came down; with precise timing right after the door was gently shut. It made Sango suspicious, even more so when he smiled innocently.

"She's got potential." He said wisely, leaning on the back of her chair and nodding with his eyes closed. He probably hoped to look attractive that way.

"Go away."

* * *

Author's Note:

Actually, I really don't have much to say…except review. And advertise for me! (Keshine…why'd you leave an anonymous review? Just log in and review that way. Please. It's for the greater good.)

But I really don't like all the work I do without rewards. I know it's not that good, and I'm hoping for too much. Well, if you read this, read "Misleadings of a Broken Vision", if you will. I currently love that one.

This is an extremely short chapter...apologies.

Review…


End file.
